


Silenced Scream

by darkthunder1589



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkthunder1589/pseuds/darkthunder1589
Summary: A short suspense story I wrote for my English class.





	

My lungs burned as I tried to force air into them, breath coming out in puffs of mist every few seconds. My legs ached from overuse, but I didn’t stop, couldn’t stop. The adrenaline coursing through my veins was the only thing keeping me going and if I stopped now I would surely be done for. Branches from trees ripped at my skin as I bolted by, tripping ever so slightly in the darkness of the woods. I started to gather up the little breath I had left in order to cry out.

“Cassidy? Cassidy where are you?” I shouted. I knew that yelling was a bad idea, but I had to find her! I had to find Cassidy! She could be hurt or-or worse!

Tears started to stream down my face as horrific images of what could have befallen my best friend filled my mind. The tears blurred my vision, causing me to trip over a tree root and crash into the cold, hard forest floor.

Burning pain flared through my right ankle as I laid there, stunned. No, no, this can’t be happening! Why? Why now? I have to get away! I tried to stand, but white hot pain flooded my system, causing me to fall back to the ground. My breathing started to pick up even more, verging on a panic attack and causing me to become light headed. I frantically began to crawl across the ground, trying to pull my body forward. I managed to pull myself forward a few more feet, checking behind me to see if that thing had caught up to me. My arms were becoming too weak to move me and the dampness of the ground was causing shivers to shake my body. I reached forward, desperately grasping at the dirt and tree roots when something grabbed my wrist and began to yank me towards it.

In a blind panic, I began thrashing and wrenching my arm, trying to get whatever had a hold of me to let go. My body was dragged across the ground and behind a very large tree. I opened my mouth prepared to scream (though what good would it do me, there’s no one around to save me), but a hand slapped itself over my mouth before I could. I looked up fearfully, afraid to face whatever monster had me in its clutches, but the figure I saw next to me had me holding back tears.

“Cassidy!” I threw myself at her, ignoring the twinge of pain from my ankle, and sobbed into my best friend’s shoulder. 

“You-you're okay! I wa-was so worr-worried about you!” I choked out through my sobs. Cassidy clutched me tighter, as if I'd disappear if she let go of me. 

“Me too. I was so scared that it had gotten you.” Her voice was slightly shaking with hidden fear. I pulled back slightly, and wiped the tears from my face. I studied Cassidy for a moment trying to access any damage she might have sustained. She had a few cuts on her arms and one on her face. There was a tear at the bottom of her shirt and she was covered in dirt.

“Are you okay?” I questioned, unsure if there was an injury I couldn't see. 

“I'm fine just a couple of scratches. What about you? You were on the ground just now.” Now she was looking me over, making note of all of my injuries. 

“I fell and hurt my ankle. I can't really walk on it.” I admitted. Fear started to fill me again as I realized how difficult it was going to be to get out of here with my ankle in the condition it's in. 

“Crap. Looks like we're gonna have to hide until that monster leaves,” Cassidy mumbled to herself, trying to figure out a plan. Thank God she watches so many horror movies. 

“Where are we gonna-” My question was cut off by a twig snapping in the distance. We both froze, too afraid to move or breathe or anything. I flinched as growling penetrated the silence that had fallen upon the forest, my fear coming back ten fold. I looked at Cassidy with wide, fearful eyes; silently pleading for instructions. She held her pointer finger to her lips. Her face was blank, but I could tell that she was shivering slightly. We both listened closely, but we couldn't hear anything. Thinking the beast had moved on, I let out a nearly silent sigh of relief. 

Suddenly, a large hand clasped around my injured ankle, ripping a cry of pain from my lips. I could feel claws digging into my skin as it yanked me backwards and away from the last comfort I had in this situation. Cassidy tried to grab me, but it was too late. I was dragged into the underbrush as I heard her cry out. 

“Kylie!”

“Cassi-!”


End file.
